Zak's Time
Zak's Time is the twelveth episode of Ben 10: Inversed Roles. Episode Zak was getting drowsy, his senses lowering and his surroundings darkening. He estimated it had been about three hours, but he didn't have any real sense of time besides the sun. He had to find either shelter, or his friends. The dangerous cryptids on the island wouldn't wait until day to attack the humans-He was in danger, or his friends were. He took a pocket-knife like object out of his pocket, and clicked a button. It formed into a staff-like weapon with a claw object at the top. He pressed a button below the claw, and it lit up greenish yellow. Closer surroundings lit up along with himself and the Claw, but it didn't help too much. He was walking through the forest, when something impacted with his shoulder and went through it. The small object came out the otherside. His shoulder drooped, blood dripping from the wound. He turned around, pain stinging inside of himself. One of the invaders stood behind him. They shot the ground next to his left foot, causing him to shuffle over and stumble. Zak gasped, landing on his arm. The claw was sent out of his hands, and the invader walked over to him, gun at Zak's head. (Invader): 'You'll lead me to Ben Tennyson, and you wont retaliate. If you do one wrong move, you and your friends shall die, one by one, picked out from this island we put you scum on. Zak was too busy hypervenilating to respond. He slowly calmed himself, making sure not to touch his wound. He nodded. '(Zak): 'I'll take you...just, leave my friends alone. The Invader grinned. '(Invader): '''It may as well already be too late for your friends. ''BACK IN ???, '''''CRYPTID ISLAND A sword went through Alan's chest, and he gasped. Blood dripped out slowly but surely. His skin was paling, his breath rate getting faster, slower, faster. The invader twisted the sword inside his chest. Alan's head drooped, and his eyes rolled back. Sunny screamed. (Sunny): 'NO!....n....n-oh....GOD, WHY? Sunny continued her breaths that seemed to stumble out of her mouth slowly. Tears poured from her eyes, and she drooped her body. She tried to reach for the Invader, but chains held her in air. Her hand turned purple from trying to escape the chains, and she gave up. She cried continuously, and didn't stop. Lucy as well was crying, but couldn't put things into words. '(Invader): 'Anybody willing to speak up about Ben Tennyson ''now? The Invader seemed to grin, and pulled down his mask. Ben 23's face was revealed, with bloodshot red eyes and bags below them. His hair was messed up, and a blood wound was on his neck. '''(Ben 23): '''I believe he has something of mine... ''MEANWHILE'' Albedo was attacked as soon as he de-transformed. Pinned to the wall, his trix timed out, he was defenseless. The attacker howled, practically a human-well, wild animal, preying on food. The attacker gave Albedo no chance, he immediatly sent Albedo unconcious with a hard bit of his jaw into Albedo's neck. Albedo screamed, and fell to the ground. The invader pulled down his mask, and raised a walkie talkie to his face. '(Invader): '''My dimensional counterpart has been taken down. '(Ben 23, over walkie): '''Affirmative, Albedo. Albedo 23 grinned, and heaved Albedo over his shoulders. ''BACK WITH ZAK'' Zak rose to his feet steadily, and the invader kept his gun at Zak's head. Zak's eyes started glowing, though, along with another snake cryptid nearby. The snake creeped out into the bushes. The snake was soon revealed behind Zak, constricting the Invader's neck. The invader struggled to get free, but the snake just tightened it's grip. The Invader fell to the ground, and let go of his gun. The snake let go, leaving the lifeless body, and slithered away. Zak grinned without looking behind him, and kept walking. He soon came across a large temple. The front entrance was heavily guarded by men similair to the invaders, and he saw no way in but through the doors. Zak braced himself and ran. The first person to see him shot, which caused other guards to see him and shoot. Zak manadged to dodge them all, except for a few grazing him, and snapped the neck of the closest guard. The guard fell to the ground unconcious, and Zak took the gun. Zak then fired a bullet in each guard's chest, but couldn't do it without manadging to be shot in his thigh. He ran despite the stinging pain in his shoulder and thigh, and ran inside. In the very first main room hung the lifeless body of Alan, and the practically lifeless emotion-wise Sunny and Lucy. Ben 23 spun around, and saw Zak. '(Ben 23): '''Ah, how nice to see you. The supposed Kur Afterlife. This will be a fun one to get out of our way. '(Zak): 'Im sorry, but it's not as easy to get rid of me as you think. Zak's eyes lit up greenish yellow, and a army of cryptids, each with greenish yellow eyes, ran in from the door. Zak grinned. '(Zak): 'Attack. The cryptid army jumped upon Ben 23, and nothing could be seen below the cryptid dogpile. He went and unchained Lucy and Sunny, but Sunny then unchained Alan and carried him. She simply stated he rightfully deserved a well-put together funeral if he could. Suddenly, an invader walked in with Albedo held by his collar. Albedo was unconcious. '(Invader): 'Freeze, or the boy gets it. '(Zak): '''I'd rather not do this again. Zak raised the gun he stole from the guard outside and shot the Invader in the head. He walked over and picked up Albedo. ''THE END''''' Characters Heroes *Zak Saturday *Lucy Mann *Alan Albright (killed) *Albedo Villains *Ben 23 *Albedo 23 *Invaders Category:Episodes